


Give me Shit to Write

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, give me, please, to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Read title.Will write pretty much anything, problematic or not.But i will refuse if i don't wanna do it.
Relationships: Any ship u want I'll add, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 59
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Instructions to request: don't follow these and I'll probably deny.

The ship.

Plot. (I like writing fleshed out oneshots)

I'll write smut, fluff and angst. Anything

Kinks. If it's smut, give me kinks PLEASE. It's easier to write when I have kinks to work with. Examples are: dacryphillia, overstimulation, pet play, yes I'll do piss kinks. 

If gore or major topics be specific please.

Aight


	2. Tombur (Top Wilbur)

Tommy would call himself a social butterfly, despite his job of sitting at home and playing Minecraft he did, in fact, love going out with people. It was probably because of his neverending curiosity, hearing others talk about their own lives while sharing his own was fulfilling. So, of course, when Fundy decided to invite him over to a party with the rest of his friends how could he turn that down?

Which is why he is currently sitting on a couch, with Fundy to his right and Schlatt on his other side. Being able to sit next to one of his most loved content creators sends excited shivers up his spine. Sometimes Tommy was still bewildered by how many people he knew now, people he had been a mere fan of. Tommy would’ve sat down next to Wilbur but he’s busy talking with Quackity about a supposed upcoming podcast. 

Everything goes smoothly until Fundy leaves and comes back with bottles of alcohol, some whiskey while others are wine. “Anyone want any?”

He places them on the table and pops open the cap with a bottle opener, a satisfying hiss as chilled air drifts out. Schlatt groans next to him and stands up with a huff, going over to pour himself a shot of whiskey. Tommy goes up to join him when Fundy raises a finger.

“You’re underaged and your parents aren’t here,” Tommy grumbles and complains but in the end he’s turned away, dropping back onto the couch with a huff. His arms cross as he kicks his feet up onto the short table in front of him, staring up at the ceiling.

He knew his friends well enough, eventually when they got tipsy and lost some self-control they’d accept his request. Tommy feels the couch sink under his weight and looks down to see Wilbur sitting down next to him, a glass of wine in one hand as he crosses his leg.

“You alright? You seem a bit upset.” Wilbur takes a sip and sighs out, looking back at Tommy as he fidgets.

“Fundy won’t let me have a drink…” Tommy mumbles out and pouts, making Wilbur chuckle. Tommy feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and looks away.

“The wine is pretty cheap judging from the taste anyway, you aren’t missing out.” Wilbur looks back at the group of people, who had started talking louder. 

Tommy snickers at that comment, "you make a habit of drinking wine, huh? Chat's right about you being Drunkbur."

Wilbur protests loudly and Tommy starts laughing, feeling his mood increase slightly. He always felt so happy, so _natural_ around Wilbur, almost as if they've been friends for many years.

Fundy comes barging in and interrupts their conversation, words bubbly as he giggles them out.

"Wanna join us in playing spin the bottle?” Fundy asks and Wilbur shrugs, taking another big sip and standing up. Tommy feels uncomfortable but doesn’t want to be left alone on the couch, so he gingerly stands up and follows them to where the rest were seated.

Tommy sits next to Wilbur, a bit further behind so his back rests against the wall, Quackity sits in front to his left. Fundy takes a seat across from him and places an empty bottle on the ground, it was the wine bottle that Wilbur had taken his glass from. Tommy wonders how much he had to drink when Fundy starts, spinning the bottle and watching it rapidly twirl around in circles. It slows down in front of Quackity, who lets out an exaggerated gasp.

Fundy shuffles over to Quackity and immediately leans in, kissing him on the lips. Tommy blushes and looks away while the others laugh and chatter loudly. There are a few more rounds, Schlatt’s spin landing on Quackity, who makes a dramatic deal out of being landed on twice. Nikki lands on Philza, which goes by smoothly, both of them being overly gentle through it.

Then it’s Wilbur’s turn, and as the bottle slides on the carpet Tommy finds his heart beating faster as it slows down, pointing at him.

He hears loud laughter and Wilbur is turning to face Tommy, who shuffles back slightly. “I- I don’t really want to, sorry…”

He hears some aw’s and some more laughter, but Wilbur just pouts in response, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, “c’mon don’t wimp out.”

Tommy goes to complain more but Wilbur is already leaning in, connecting their lips. His are soft and the taste of wine seeps into Tommy’s mouth. His eyes widen slightly as Wilbur places an arm on the ground next to his leg, leaning in more and deepening the kiss. His mind blanks and he doesn’t know how to respond, it was a new sensation for him. 

In fact, now that Tommy realises it this was his first kiss, and it was by the adult he adored. After a moment of Wilbur drunkenly mashing their lips together he finds himself enjoying the feeling, he leans into it more and closes his eyes, letting himself savour the sensation.

But it ends too quickly, and Wilbur is pulling away and rubbing his lips, giggling and taking another sip. But the older’s eyes drift down to Tommy’s crotch and his laughter halts as if he was trying to register something. Tommy’s eyes follow his and to his horror, he can see his boner pushing against his jeans.

His face explodes into a heavy blush as he closes his legs tightly against one another. The rest of the group doesn’t seem to notice it and continue doing the game, except midway throughout the game Wilbur grabs Tommy by the wrist and excuses them, leading him to the hallway.

“You actually got hard from that?” Wilbur laughs and his blush deepens, Tommy looks away with humiliated eyes and Wilbur seems to catch on.

“Tommy I'm just teasing, there’s nothing wrong with that, c’mon I can help you with it.” Wilbur’s words slightly slur out and he’s pulling Tommy to Fundy’s bedroom. Tommy momentarily hesitates, it was obvious that Wilbur was drunk, and he was underaged. This was so wrong, he shouldn’t go along with this.

But at the same time, his jeans were getting extremely uncomfortable, a heat spreading down his lower body and leaving him squirming. Tommy concludes that maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal, letting Wilbur drag him to the bedroom. 

It's a simple setup, a green dovet bed tucked away into the corner while his computer and streaming equipment sit in the opposite corner. Wilbur collapses onto the bed with a sigh, giggling to himself.

"W-what's so funny?" Tommy sits down next to him and peers down curiously. Wilbur looks up with giddy eyes.

"I just never thought we'd be doing _this._ Ever." Wilbur leans up and places a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "you wanna do this right?"

Wilbur was giving him one last time to back out, Tommy shivers, Wilbur's grip warm against his skin. Slowly he nods, "y-yes, I want to do this. But I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do–"

"Let me take care of everything, just lean back and let yourself enjoy it." Wilbur guides Tommy onto the bed, back sinking into the soft fabric as he stares at the man towering over him.

Wilbur's expression takes his breath away, his eyes are so warm, like mugs of hot chocolates. He lets the cozy feeling relax his body as Wilbur pulls down to his jeans.

Even while drunk Wilbur is careful, unzipping his jeans and gently pulling them off. Tommy blushes as he yanks down his underwear, his erection popping out and hitting his stomach. 

Wilbur giggles and leans in, slowly licking the tip of the dick before pulling back. The warm wetness of his tongue sends bolts of pleasure shooting up his body.

"W-wil–!"

"Shh remember, let me do all the work." Wilbur starts shuffling around the bed, searching every nook and cranny. Tommy stares confused until he hears Wilbur hum in satisfaction, sticking his hand under the bed and pulling out a small, cylinder bottle.

"What's that?"

"Lube, I knew Fundy would have some in here." Wilbur unscrews the cap and squeezes the bottle, a thick see-through substance squirting onto his fingers.

Wilbur moves his hand to Tommy's hole and pokes at it, his fingertip slowly circling the rim. Tommy jolts and shivers, the cold liquid sensing tingles throughout his nerves.

Wilbur then pushes his finger inside, and Tommy's hands go to clamp around his mouth, muffling the loud yelp that leaves his lips. The older male looks up with a lustful expression, hair tumbling down to cover an eye, the other glistens with amusement and desire.

"Sensitive, are we? Getting so turned on by a simple makeout session. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a slut."

His finger wiggles around inside, enjoying the soft whines and yelps that leave the younger boy. Wilbur becomes bolder and bolder with his movements, stuffing another finger inside and scissoring him to stretch him out.

He didn't know how it escalated this far, but his mind was fuzzy and all he wanted to do was ravish this boy. So Wilbur pulls out his fingers, dick twitching at the way Tommy whines.

He then pulls down his trousers and coats his dick with a layer of lube, the liquid cold against his skin as it dribbles onto the bed. Wilbur lines himself up with Tommy and starts to push in, savouring the warmth that presses down on his cock.

Tommy moans and arches his back, head pressed into the pillows under him as he stares lustfully at the older.

"You're talking my dick so well~" Wilbur groans and grabs Tommy by the hips, adjusting his position, "good boy."

Tommy's ears burn with embarrassment as he looks away, the silky fabric pressing against his cheek. Wilbur starts thrusting harder at the sight, Tommy flushed, eyelashes glistening with tears as his mouth parts to let out another moan.

"W-Wilby! I-I'm gonna-" Tommy starts writhing under him and Wilbur gets the message, moving a hand to start pumping Tommy's dick. He lets out a wail and bites his lip, trying to muffle the noises pouring from his mouth.

"Cum for me." Tommy arches his back as his legs tremble, cum squirting out and painting his shirt. The sight alone almost pushes Wilbur over the edge, he grabs Tommy by the waist and flips him over, ramming into him from behind.

Tommy buries his face into the pillow to stay quiet, but Wilbur leans over and grabs him by the hair, pulling his head back. Tommy whimpers in response, one eye closing while the other starts to leak tears.

"W-Wil! It's too much-!" A trickle of drool dribbles down his chin, mouth wide as he pants and mewls. Wilbur feels himself getting closer, so he pulls on Tommy's hair to hear him cry out again, shoving their hips together as he releases inside. 

A particularly loud moan leaves Tommy's lips while Wilbur groans, he lets go of his hair and Tommy's upper body collapses onto the mattress.

"W...Wil…" Tommy can barely speak, eyelids heavy as he tries to catch his breath.

"You did so good for me, Toms." Wilbur tucks his dick away and sits down next to him, a hand going to stroke his hair.


End file.
